


Катализатор

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Doctor Who, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1973 год. Знаете, где сейчас наш Агент Времени?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Катализатор

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Catalyst](https://archiveofourown.org/works/125762) by [travels_in_time](https://archiveofourown.org/users/travels_in_time/pseuds/travels_in_time). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Бета [Elvira-aja](http://elvira-aja.diary.ru/)

Офис к вечеру почти опустел, последние из задержавшихся допоздна детективов уже собирались домой. Сэм отвлёкся было, чтобы помахать им на прощание, но в этот момент его внимание привлёк зашедший в участок человек.   
Самое странное было не в той широкой улыбке, которой он одарил вежливо кивнувших в ответ и постаравшихся поскорее прошмыгнуть мимо детективов, и даже не в оценивающем взгляде, которым он окинул помещение, а в длиннополой военной шинели, которую и разглядывал Сэм, пока гость шёл к его столу.   
\- Приветствую. Капитан Джек Харкнесс, - он протянул Сэму руку, по-прежнему улыбаясь. Вблизи его шинель смотрелась ещё лучше. Сэм улыбнулся в ответ, стараясь, чтобы это не выглядело двусмысленно, и пожал его руку.  
\- Детектив Сэм Тайлер. Чем могу помочь?  
Харкнесс прислонился бедром к краешку стола и скрестил руки.  
\- О, я надеюсь, весьма многим.  
Сэм пристально посмотрел на мужчину, поймал его взгляд – хитрый и выжидающий. Странное поведение для 1973 года. Что-то здесь не так. И было ли дело в самом незнакомце, или в неосознанном желании Тайлера отыскать себе компанию на вечер – действовать явно следовало осторожно.  
\- Кого вы ищете?  
Харкнесс подался вперёд и заговорщически сообщил:  
\- Вообще-то инспектора Ханта, но, думаю, мы с тобой могли бы заняться более приятными делами.  
Двери вновь распахнулись. Ввалившийся внутрь Джин мгновенно оценил ситуацию.  
\- Эй, Харкнесс! Лапы прочь от моего детектива!  
Харкнесс выпрямился, подмигнул Сэму и обернулся, обиженно глядя на Джина.  
\- Я просто поздоровался! – возмутился он.  
\- Ага, как же, - Джин направился к своему кабинету, но Харкнесс преградил ему путь и заключил в крепкие объятия. Сэм замер в ожидании небольшой потасовки, но Джин просто беззлобно оттолкнул Харкнесса.  
\- Отвали от меня, долбаный педик.  
\- Это пистолет в твоём кармане, Джин, или…  
\- Это пистолет, Харкнесс, и я _совершенно_ не рад тебя видеть, так что даже не начинай, - отрезал Джин, достал вышеупомянутый пистолет и бросил его Сэму. – Спрячь где-нибудь. И смотри не запачкай.  
Ничего не понимающий Сэм поймал пистолет и удивлённо уставился на Джина. Тот закатил глаза.   
\- Он не заряжен, красавица.  
Бросив через плечо «Иди сюда, Тайлер!», Джин скрылся в кабинете. Харкнесс последовал за ним.  
Сэм сунул пистолет в нижний ящик стола – ещё одна вещь из категории «разберёмся-как-нибудь-потом». Ящик был уже до краёв заполнен такими «потомами». Вошёл в кабинет.   
Джин уселся за стол и закурил сигарету.  
\- Тайлер, Харкнесс.  
Сэм кивнул.   
\- Ну и чего же ты капитан? – поинтересовался он.   
\- Долго рассказывать, - приподнял бровь Харкнесс. – А что ты делаешь сегодня ночью?  
\- Капитан Харкнесс у нас из пятьдесят первого века, - Джин выдохнул струйку дыма в сторону Тайлера. – Вы двое должны поладить.  
Сэм весь обратился в слух. Возможно ли нечто подобное?.. Разумеется, нет. Он же в коме, верно? Он не путешествовал во времени на самом деле. По крайней мере, ему так кажется. И Харкнесс никогда не рассказал бы о подобном Джину, будь это правдой. Но это хорошо объясняло его поведение, столь отличное от здешних манер… Стоит подыграть. Может, чуть позже он сумеет остаться с Харкнессом наедине и выведать у него что-нибудь полезное.  
Сэм улыбнулся Харкнессу:  
\- Ох, ты гораздо старше меня. Я только из двадцать первого.  
Джек засмеялся.  
\- Вот человек с чувством юмора. И ты работаешь вместе с Джином? Поразительно.  
Джин проигнорировал его замечание.  
\- Что там у тебя, Харкнесс?  
Харкнесс прислонился к плотно забитому шкафчику.  
\- Хочу подать жалобу на одного из твоих офицеров.  
\- Что, снова докапываешься до Филлис? Говорю тебе, Джек, ты просто тратишь время. Прожуёт и выплюнет, как нечего делать.   
\- Это брошенный вызов.  
Джин поморщился.  
\- Так не подбирай, что другие бросают. Скажи мне для разнообразия что-нибудь полезное. Тайлер, не сиди здесь просто так.  
Сэм достал из стола блокнот и карандаш и приготовился делать заметки, стараясь не смотреть лишний раз на неожиданно изменившегося Харкнесса. Игривый настрой полностью испарился, теперь он был всецело погружён в работу.  
\- Дело Дженсена – это были братья Томпсон.  
Джин покачал головой.  
\- Мы проверяли их, ничего.  
Сэм поднял голову. Стукачи – информаторы, поправил он себя – сообщали информацию непосредственно полиции, не пуская её круговым путём. Джин бросил на него взгляд, и Сэм, закатив глаза, сдержался и промолчал.  
\- Болтают, что они работают с бандой Питмана. Они залегли на дно, чтобы потом выбраться из города, но это братья Томпсон. Вы ничего не найдёте, если не заставите заговорить кого-нибудь из парней Питмана. Ещё в городе новенький, из Лондона, для него там оказалось слишком жарко…  
Сэм всё записал. Джин, кажется, безоговорочно ему верил, но Сэм никак не мог удержаться от вопроса. Выждав паузу, он поинтересовался:  
\- Откуда ты всё это знаешь?   
Джек одарил его самым хитрым и непристойным взглядом, что когда-либо доводилось видеть Сэму. Джин махнул рукой.  
\- Это и есть работа Харкнесса. Затрахает весь город и окрестности в поисках того, что нужно.   
Джек ухмыльнулся.  
– Я всегда найду время для Джин-Джини, - он послал ему воздушный поцелуй.   
Сэму страсть как хотелось спросить, что связывало их с Джеком, но он догадывался, что к его персоне такое удивительное терпение, как к Харкнессу, Джин вряд ли проявит. Воображение любезно предоставило ему возможные варианты того, что способен сделать с ним Джин за такой вопрос, и это резко увеличивало желание поговорить на какую-нибудь другую тему.   
Джин хмыкнул, закуривая новую сигарету.  
\- Я уже говорил, Харкнесс, прибереги свои штучки для кого-нибудь ещё. Ты меня не интересуешь.  
\- Совсем другое ты говорил той ночью, когда поцеловал меня.  
Сэм замер.  
\- Хочу это услышать.  
\- Это было искусственное дыхание, придурок! – проревел Джин, вскакивая с места. Сэм торопливо отскочил в сторону, стараясь не мешать надвигающемуся на Джека Джину. – Ты же, чёрт тебя побери, перестал дышать, разве нет?   
\- Ладно-ладно, - пожал плечами Джек. – В конце концов, это ведь привело меня в чувство.  
\- Поцелуй жизни. Отличная работа, шеф, - ехидно вставил Сэм.  
Джин перевёл на него взгляд.  
\- Разумеется, стоило предвидеть, что ты возьмёшь его сторону. Одного поля ягоды. Симпатичного голубенького цвета.   
\- Вот они, твои «великолепные способности любовника», - с ухмылкой заметил Джек, когда Джин вновь обернулся к нему. – Ты на удивление хорошо… - Джин глубоко вздохнул, и Джек быстро закончил - …приводишь в себя. Ладно тебе, Джин, - он посмотрел на Сэма, – есть и другие варианты.  
Джин впился в него взглядом.  
\- Сэм тебе не вариант!   
Сэм скрестил руки.  
\- Я в состоянии позаботиться о себе сам, спасибо, шеф.  
Он по-прежнему хотел поговорить с Харкнессом о пятьдесят первом столетии, узнать, почему он сказал такую странную вещь Джину – пусть у него никак не укладывалось в голове, что Джек был одним из их осведомителей. А ещё это был инстинкт – Джин говорит, Сэм идёт наперекор.  
Джек поднял брови, но возражать не стал. С серьёзным лицом он повернулся к Джину.  
\- Есть что-нибудь для меня?  
Джин ещё пару секунд не спускал с него взгляда, затем принялся рыться в картотеке. Вытащил тонкую папку.  
\- Недавние наблюдения из Лондона, ничего существенного, - он просмотрел другие документы. – Это, пожалуй, тебя обрадует. – Джин указал на одну из бумаг. – У ЮНИТ появился новый человек. Научный советник, так его называют  
Джек засомневался:  
\- Работа на правительство? Это на него не похоже.  
Джин пожал плечами.  
\- Ни разу не соответствует описанию, но упоминается некая синяя будка, которая постоянно при нём.  
У Джека загорелись глаза.  
\- Возможно. Знаешь, я начинаю думать, что его внешность не так уж важна, - он взял протянутую папку. – Обязательно всё проверю. Спасибо, Джин.  
Джин взглянул на часы.  
\- Давно пора по домам, - он посмотрел на них обоих и вздохнул. – Вероятно, потом я об этом пожалею, но… может, в паб?  
\- Мне действительно уже пора, - Джек посмотрел в сторону Сэма и тепло улыбнулся. – Но могу позволить себе немного задержаться. Только подождите минуту. Пока я здесь – хочу сказать «привет» Лесли.  
\- Лесли? - Джин выглядел потрясённым. – Ты ведь говоришь не о… _Литтоне_?  
Сэм расхохотался.  
\- Знаешь, это многое объясняет.  
\- Скоро вернусь, - бросил через плечо Джек, покидая комнату.  
\- Харкнесс! – крикнул ему вслед Джин. – Пистолет в столе Сэма – не говори о нём Литтону, понял?  
\- Мой рот на замке! – донёсся ответ.  
\- Сильно в этом сомневаюсь, - фыркнул Джин.  
Наступила небольшая пауза.   
\- Интересный парень, - решился Сэм.  
\- О да. Для психиатров.  
\- Почему он так заинтересовался мной? – Сэм подумал, что ему передалась часть безрассудства Джека – иначе он бы не осмелился говорить о чём-то подобном с Джином.   
Джин резко посмотрел на него.  
\- Потому что он думает, ты из будущего.  
\- О. Ясно. Ладно, - Сэм пожал плечами.  
\- Хороший человек, тем не менее. Несколько лет назад поймал пулю, которая предназначалась мне. Я думал было, что он мёртв, но оказалось, что нет. Я потерял его в тогдашней суматохе. Он свалился на меня, как снег на голову, несколько недель назад. – Джин надел пальто. – У него всегда есть дельные подсказки. Стоит выслушать его, когда он появляется.   
\- Но то, что вы с ним обсуждали, - Сэм вспомнил, что его обеспокоило, - это не…  
\- Джек не похож на всех вас, - прервал его Джин. - Из его слов можно заключить, что он когда-то был копом. Наверное, его выгнали, когда он малость свихнулся, но ты можешь ему доверять. Только не поворачивайся к нему спиной, а то он наложит руки на твою задницу.   
Он смерил Сэма взглядом.  
– С другой стороны, ты, вероятно, был бы не прочь, Сэмми-бой?  
Сэм проигнорировал последние слова.  
\- И ты собираешь для него информацию. Он ищет… друга?  
Джин вздохнул.  
\- Сэм, он ищет инопланетянина в исчезающей полицейской будке. Я же сказал, он с приветом. Но он здорово помогает нам, так почему бы его немного не порадовать, если это не трудно?  
Он махнул рукой.  
\- Иди возьми куртку.  
Как только Сэм подошёл к своему столу, появился разочарованный Джек.   
\- Лесли больше нет, - скорбно сообщил он. Джин поперхнулся. – Но я нашёл Энни, - продолжал Джек, в голосе зазвучала радость. – Она идёт в паб с нами.   
Он усмехнулся.  
\- Держу пари, я смогу уговорить её на фокус с пинтой.  
\- Во имя всего сущего не сможешь, - проворчал Хант.   
\- Ну-ну.  
\- Что за фокус? – спросил заинтригованный Сэм.  
Джин и Джек уставились на него. Затем переглянулись.  
\- Где этот мальчик был всю свою жизнь? – поинтересовался Джек.  
\- В Стране Оз, полагаю, - ответил Джин.  
Джек обнял Сэма за плечи одной рукой и направился с ним к двери.  
\- Вперёд, Сэм. Как вижу, тебе многому предстоит научиться, и я вполне подхожу на роль учителя.  
Джин зарычал где-то позади.  
\- Харкнесс, я тебя предупреждаю…  
Сэм неуверенно посмотрел на Джека, но отталкивать его не стал. Мнение Джина относительно здравомыслия Джека ничего не значит, и Сэм вполне мог скоротать вечер в его обществе. Так или иначе, это, вероятно, лучший из всех доступных для него вариантов. Но поведение Джека способно навлечь на них большие неприятности. Сэм тихо спросил:  
\- Ты понимаешь, что мы идём в бар для полицейских? В семьдесят третьем?   
Джек усмехнулся, и, склонившись к его уху, прошептал:  
\- Я понимаю. Там все думают, что я сумасшедший, и не придают ничему значения. Но я могу быть осторожным, правда могу. Джин единственный, кто что-нибудь увидит. И поверь, он увидит.  
Сэм споткнулся. Джек легко поймал его, опустив руку на талию, и, воспользовавшись ситуацией, притянул его к себе поближе.  
\- Хм… Джин и я… он не… я хочу сказать…  
Джек засмеялся.  
\- Мне никогда не везло с Джином, а тебе? Он держит всех на расстоянии. Я не слепой, я вижу, что могу немного тебе помочь. Идём со мной, Сэм, и этой ночью тебе непременно повезёт, - он усмехнулся, скользнул взглядом по губам Сэма. Его глаза горели. – Так или иначе.


End file.
